


Cake

by maknaehyejoo, pastry_vivi, TonyFromThailand



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Degradation, F/F, Homemade Sex Toy, Orgasm Denial, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaehyejoo/pseuds/maknaehyejoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastry_vivi/pseuds/pastry_vivi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyFromThailand/pseuds/TonyFromThailand
Summary: Jungeun accidentally makes a mess in the kitchen and Haseul isn’t happy about it.





	1. Cake

Thirty minutes is all it takes to bake the perfect spongy chocolate cake. Jungeun wipes the sweat from her eyebrow from being too close to the heat of the oven. All that’s left to do was clean the countertop and wash out the mixing bowl. Aside from cleaning, her favorite part is eating the leftover batter that didn’t make it into the pan. 

“What are you doing?” Her girlfriend asks, entering the kitchen after a shower. She can’t help but smile after seeing Jungeun lost in the moment focusing on scraping the last bits of batter.

Haseul’s hair is still damp and the way she runs her fingers through it after flipping it out of a towel makes Jungeun feel some type of way. Something about Haseul being so clean makes her feel so dirty.

“Just baking a cake, felt a craving,” Jungeun responds keeping direct eye contact with her as she slowly licks the wooden spoon. “Would you like a taste?”

Haseul raises her eyebrow, “Oh?” She leans in to get a taste but Jungeun purposely moves the spoon away from her mouth as soon as Haseul’s mouth barely touches it. 

Jungeun taunts, “You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Her eyes darken as a sly smile spreads across her face.

Her girlfriend knows this tactic and is well aware how Jungeun plays her games. She attempts to try again for the sake of it and is met once again with a disappointment as Jungeun pulls back. Haseul hates being teased, especially if it’s from Jungeun. 

“Stay still,” Haseul grabs ahold of Jungeun’s wrist. She’s had enough of her games. Whatever Haseul wants, Haseul will get.

Jungeun puts up a fight. She wanted to win this game but Haseul now has her backed up against the island counter with a hand on the counter behind her and her leg in between her thighs. She’s struggling herself out of Haseul’s grip and ends up getting batter on Haseul’s clean white t-shirt.

“Jungeun!” she exclaims, stepping back looking down at the potential stain it was going to leave behind. This wasn’t how she wanted to scream out her girlfriend’s name. 

“I’m sorry! It was an acc-” she stops herself from finishing her sentence as she watches Haseul take off her own shirt revealing nothing underneath.

Caught off guard, the spoon is snatched away out of Jungeun’s hand. “You do realize that I’m going to have to punish you for this, right?” Haseul’s voice deepens. “Turn around, slut.”

Jungeun has no choice but to follow Haseul’s orders. Her face hits the cold surface as she’s bent over the counter and her shorts are forced down to her knees. Haseul licks her hand and rubs it against Jungeun’s entrance to test if she’s ready for her. She’s not surprised on how soaking wet she is and spreads out her legs even more. 

“Haseul,” Jungeun moans out as she feels the wooden spoon being inserted all the way inside of her in one go. “It feels good. H-harder, please.”

Wanting to hear more of Jungeun’s sweet moaning, Haseul complies with her request. At the pace she’s going she expects splinters to be left behind inside of Jungeun. 

“Do you like being fucked with the spoon?” Haseul asks, roughly pulling Jungeun’s hair. The oven timer goes off but she ignores it.

“The cake, Haseul,” Jungeun cries out as Haseul pulls the spoon out from her pussy and slaps her ass with it.

“Answer me,” Haseul reinserts it with the spoon side in first.

Feeling it fill her up, Jungeun manages to cry out a struggled yes. The cake was on the verge of being burnt but she hasn’t gotten her release yet. “Fuck my pussy good, Haseul.” 

“And what if I stopped?” 

Jungeun gasps as the spoon is inserted fully, “You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me,” And with that Haseul pulls out and places the spoon on the counter. She grabs the oven mitts from the drawer and opens up the oven to take out the cake before it’s burnt to a crisp. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find a new shirt to put on.”

She couldn’t believe Haseul had done that. She’s left exposed and bent over on the kitchen counter with her cake next to her that needed to be cooled down. 

“Haseul, you evil fucking bitch!”


	2. Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul gets fed.

Jungeun pants as she struggles to get up from her current position, her legs almost giving out. There were no words, she couldn’t believe what just happened. Somehow, she was just fucked with a spoon, and she liked it? Jungeun eye’d the spoon that was just inside her, she considered throwing it away, but knew Haseul would be pissed.

Her pussy was throbbing, and not in a good way. That fucking spoon was dry, like the cake that was cooling down beside her. Fucking hell. Haseul came back quicker than expected and cleared her throat. “You planning to stand like this all day?”

“Well excuse me, I just got fucked with a spoon.”

“Okay, but did you die?”

What the fuck kind of question was that?

“Do you not realize what you’ve just done? I could have splinters or something. Like you took a wooden spoon, and made me a bowl for your pleasure. You made me feel like a I was just a hole.”

Haseul snorted. “You are my hole.”

“Fuck you.”

“Been there, done that. I think someone is upset I left them unfinished, but that’s what you get for ruining my shirt. Fucking love that shirt you messy bitch.” Haseul was seconds away from going into a rant over how much work it’s gonna take to clean the fabric, and that she was going to make Jungeun pay for the dry cleaning.

Distracted, Haseul found herself being pushed against the counter. “Fuck are you doing?” She questioned. Jungeun didn’t get very far, as she’s such a natural bottom, and got flustered easily. But she was still horny and Haseul was a fucking bitch. “Oh you think you’re gonna get me back? Cute.”

Jungeun whimpered, but otherwise didn’t say anything. She hate this, she just wanted to nut. Feeling their roles be reversed, she gasped as her neck was attacked with rough nips. “Tell you what, be good for me, and I’ll reward you. Okay?” Jungeun nodded eagarly. “Good now stay right here.”

With those words, Haseul stalked off to the pantry to grab an item she’s been dying to use. The fact that Jungeun didn’t really call out her actions gave her an idea, as long as she got off, she doubted she’d mind whatever came to mind. Smirking, she grabbed a can of cheese spray. Her guilty pleasure. Turning back around, she hid the item behind her back. “Look at you, so good for me.” She cooed, knowing Jungeun thrives off of her words, she could see the pretty blush spread across her face. 

Jungeun ate those words up, and she hated how her body responded so positively to a little praise. She really was a hole, but she was Haseul’s hole. She could feel herself getting even more turned on, but she grimaced as she could feel the cake batter and half cooked pieces of cake within her slowly drip out. Maybe Haseul will clean her up with her mouth. The thought of Haseul lapping up the sweet mess from her entrance was ruining her in ways she never thought of.

“Get on the counter for me, slut.” Haseul didn’t ask, she demanded it. She noted the way Jungeun shuttered before doing as asked. Haseul allowed her eyes to take in the sight before her. Her eyes caught a bit of the batter on Jungeun’s inner thigh, and the first thing that came to mind was dessert for after all the hard work. She licked her lips at the idea.

Knowing that she had Jungeun’s attention, she showed off her cheese spray. It wasn’t rocket science what she was gonna do with it. Before she could even make a comment, she sprayed some onto her fingers and spread it on Jungeun’s neck before licking it off. The salty taste was overwhelming, but in a delicious way. Moving on, she continued on with her trek, pausing only to apply more cheese to wherever she deemed fit.

Jungeun wasn’t sure if she what to make of this whole experience, she felt sticky in the weirdest of places, but she’d be lying if she said it didn’t feel good. What the fuck was wrong with them. As soon at that thought passed, she felt cheese being applied to her thighs.

With the speed of a crackhead, Haseul dipped down to lick up every bit of the disgusting mess she made, her mouth finally lapping at the cake batter that long ago had been cooked inside Jungeun’s pussy. It sounded as disgusting as it looked, but neither of them cared anymore. “Fuck!”


	3. Whipped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gowon voice* rings? rings??

Struggling to breathe, Jungeun sits up on the counter. She finds herself trapped with Haseul in between her legs staring at her with a craving. Jungeun’s nervous. The way Haseul is looking at her is dangerous, she needs to get away before she’s in deep trouble. Haseul pulls her closer to her body. As if she wasn’t already, Jungeun is absolutely fucked. She’s been fucked with the cheese, that’s the queso (queso queso).

“Haseul, no!” Jungeun stops Haseul as she climbs on top of her and brings her lips closer to her own. The thought of it is absolutely disgusting, having to taste a mixture of herself, chocolate cake, and cheese from a can. Jungeun gags, “You’re not getting anywhere near me with that mouth.”

“Says the one who has a chocolate cake baking in her vagina,” Haseul raises her eyebrow.

Jungeun groans, “I’ll kiss you on one condition, brush your teeth first. And don’t be stingy on the mouthwash, bitch.”

Haseul smirks, “Go take a shower, you filthy animal.” Haseul stands up and wipes the remains of Jungeun’s release on the back of her hand and gives her a slap on her big, juicy ass before letting her go.

 

Feeling the warm water running all over her body, Jungeun takes a glance at Haseul between the open space of the curtain. She busy scrubbing away the filth and residue on her teeth. Jungeun is unsure whether the temperature of the water or seeing Haseul repeatedly inserting a toothbrush in her mouth is making her feel so hot and bothered. Haseul catches her eye and spits out the toothpaste rather sloppily and slowly.

“Why don’t you come here and join me. It’s getting really…” Jungeun splays apart on the shower wall and runs her fingers through her hair, “... spicy in here.”

Haseul finishes up by taking a motherfucking sip of bright blue mouthwash and swirls it around in her mouth. Since she’s also a disgusting and filthy whore, she swallows it, successfully cleaning her insides as well.

“I gotta finish the cake, hon. We can be spicy afterwards.”

Defeated, Jungeun finishes up shampooing her hair. She's lost in the moment as the hot water pulses down on her in all the right spots. She's impatient. Wishing it was Haseul’s hands going down her body instead of the trickling water, Jungeun accidentally lets out a moan. She finds herself running her own hands down herself starting with her BROWN nipples and ending with her nails scraping the indents of her stomach. Her breathing slows down and her eyes are shut. Her finger grazes her clit and she lets out a whimper. She's still sensitive but that isn't going to stop her. A breath of air escapes her lips as she inserts a single finger in. She's imagining the naughty words Haseul would whisper into her ear.

You're a good little bitch, aren't you? I want you to be as loud as you can when you cum for me.

She's going crazy. Barely 6 minutes have passed and she's about to lose control when the shower curtain is pulled back.

“Do you know- stop screaming, it's just me- where the hand mixer is? I can't seem to find it,” Jungeun’s heart is off time miro soge gathyeobeorin naneun All night going psychotic.

“H-have you checked the drawer next to the fridge?” Jungeun is clearly embarrassed. The thought of Haseul knowing she was about to cum without her terrifies her. She's unable to read Haseul’s face. Who knows what punishment could be. When it comes to Haseul, anything is possible and the possibilities are endless.

Haseul leaves to find the hand mixer and Jungeun finishes up her shower. She sets the hair dryer to the coolest temperature as possible to calm her nerves and to cool herself down. She turns the hair dryer around and spreads her legs and might as well cool down her coochie while she's at it.

 

Haseul was too busy putting the finishing touches on the cake to realize Jungeun coming up behind her. She slithers her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, feeling her abdominal muscles flex whenever she passes the sensitive parts of her stomach. Jungeun dips her finger into the icing and spreads it across Haseul’s cheek.

“Instead of doing something spicy, how about we do something sweet,” she whispers into Haseul’s ear and proceeds to lick the icing off her face.

Jungeun follows her jawline leaving behind soft pecks with her mouth and creeps her hand down her waistband. Haseul is still focused on covering the cake with frosting which irritates her. Jungeun pushes down even further and rubs circles on her bundle of nerves and. Haseul cranes her neck to let Jungeun have more areas to mark but other than that, she doesn’t have a reaction.

Jungeun rubs faster, tighter circles making Haseul clearly rattled. “Focus on me instead of the cake,” Haseul’s ear tingles.

“J-Jungeun.”

She moves her lips down to Haseul’s shoulders and Haseul’s back arches, “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck the cake,” Haseul breathes out.

Jungeun pulls back and does her best Chungha impression, “Huh?”

Haseul turns around and looks her dead in the eye, “Fuck the cake. I just want you to fuck me. I wanna ride your long, lesbian fingers so badly.”

She slides down her own pants down and hikes her leg on top of Jungeun’s shoulder for easy access. Jungeun’s nervous. She’s never done this before. She’s a bottom for god’s sake. She tests the waters and slips her middle finger in with ease.

“Two fingers, coward” Haseul commanded.

Jungeun shakily adds in her pointer finger. She was conflicted. She wanted to be in Haseul’s spot but if she does this correctly, she’ll get what she deserves. She channels in her fake top energy and starts fucking her. With that, Haseul starts riding. Yee haw.

“Jungeun, hah, you’re doing so good. Fuck me harder,” Haseul moans out.

She starts getting into it. Pumping her fingers into Haseul’s pussy further and further in, she watches Haseul become a giant mess in front of her. She looks down to watch her fingers disappear inside of Haseul when she realizes the ring on her pointer finger is missing. Her mind wanders to where she last left it. She put it on this morning and throughout the entire day, she never once took it off.

Jungeun snaps back to reality when Haseul moans out her name. It doesn’t have the same effect as before since Jungeun is sweating uncontrollably. Haseul would punish her (in the not good way) if she found out that the silver band was inside of her vagina. Jungeun had no choice but to explore Haseul’s walls with her fingers, curling them in a way that brought Haseul to her knees.

“Ahh, Jungeun, you’re so good at this.”

Jungeun takes the compliment but she’s more determined to find her precious ring than getting Haseul off. Her fingers are thrust up all the way up to her knuckles occasionally wiggling her fingers in search for the ring. One more push and Jungeun feels the metal ring. She curls her fingers and successfully gets it back onto her pointer finger right as Haseul cums. She never wants to do this ever again. She’s remaining a full bottom and never wants to top again.

“Well, I’m never doing that again!” Jungeun exclaims.

Haseul has a worried look on her face, “Was it that bad for you?”

Jungeun didn’t have the heart to lie to her, “No, it was fine. I just… kind of lost my ring inside of you.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“It’s not inside of you anymore. Look, I got it out,” Jungeun shows her the ring on her finger.

Haseul is absolutely furious. “You know you’re going to have to be punished right? Twice!”

“What is love?” Jungeun replies.

Haseul ignores her and presses a hand on Jungeun’s back so she’s pinned on the countertop again. Haseul has a tight grip on her wrists that are now behind her back. Jungeun has no idea when her shorts have been removed since she’s unable to lift her head up but she the only thing she’s able to look at is the damned cake.

“Stay put,” Jungeun fears for her life with the tone Haseul is using.

She hears one of the drawers open and suddenly her hands are being bound with kitchen twine. She feels like a turkey being prepped on Thanksgiving Day.

As if this wasn’t being embarrassing enough, Haseul tells her another command. “Open your mouth, thot.”

Jungeun obeys and an apple is shoved in it. Confused, Jungeun prepares herself for the unexpected.

Haseul grabs a fistful of hair and lifts Jungeun’s chin off of the cold surface. “Don’t move.”

She lets go of her hair and moves over to pick up the bowl of frosting and places a dab between Jungeun’s thighs. She takes her time teasing her like this not getting close to where Jungeun wants it exactly. Haseul dives her tongue in slowly licking her way up. Jungeun wants to be loud the way Haseul likes it but she’s having trouble with the apple in her mouth. Haseul’s finishes up on Jungeun’s milky thighs and Jungeun can barely take it anymore. She bites down on the apple and spits it out.

“Haseul, please. I need you so badly,” Jungeun whines out. “I want the spoon.”

Her face is shoved into the counter and the apple is back into her mouth, “Shut up, bottom.”

Jungeun’s hair covers her eyes and she’s unable to move them away. She hears Haseul turn on the sink and starts washing the dishes. She can only ah ah imagine how her hands are going wi arae wi wi arae the shaft of the wooden spoon. Haseul dries her hands and all Jungeun can guess is something being plugged in the electric socket. She’s scared for her life now. Haseul turns on her Homemade Sex Toy™.

“I think you deserved to be whipped for all of the bad things you’ve done,” she whispers lowly into her personal bottom’s ear. The Homemade Sex Toy™ is cold as it’s pressed up against her entrance. It’s not the spoon.

Jungeun gulps. Haseul does a few tests to see if Jungeun is ready. All Jungeun can do is nod furiously. She wants it. She wants it so badly. With her approval, Haseul turns on the hand mixer and starts pushing in. "Mix and Match." is the last thing Jungeun hears before she goes numb. All she could feel is pleasure electrifying her body. She’s hole and only Haseul’s hole. Haseul pushes the hand mixer deeper and deeper. Her legs are shaking violently. Jungeun is having trouble breathing and her heart feels like it’s going to explode.

“Oh- oh my god, Jungeun! Jungeun!” Haseul stops all movement and pulls out. “Answer me, are you okay?” She’s getting no response back. “Oh my god, what am I going to do? I’ve killed her.”


	4. Press F for Respects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's over.

Jungeun woke up strapped down to a bed, rocking side to side with Haseul staring down over her. Was Haseul fucking her back to life? Hopefully she was using the spoon. Unfortunately, she was taken out of her fantasies at the sound of a loud voice...

“CLEAR!” 

The voice was clearly male. Ew. Jungeun forgot men existed for a hot second until she was sadly brought back to reality, literally. She glanced down to see a rusty defibrillator being lowered down onto her chest. The disappointing realization hit her that she was not actually in her and Haseul’s bed being animalistically rawed with a wooden kitchen utensil, but instead, in the back of moving ambulance.

“Wait, stop! She’s awake you stupid fucks.” Haseul wrestled the doctors down to the floor, preventing them from zapping her again with an e-e-e-electric shock and saving Jungeun’s life in the process.

Jungeun couldn’t help getting wet from the sight of her tiny 5’2 girlfriend beating the ever living shit out of two men. This, right here, was the peak of feminism.

Suddenly, the ambulance came to screeching halt. Apparently, the cars in front of them at the red light never learnt to get the fuck out of the way for an emergency vehicle. However, Haseul, armed with the live defibrillator, took the opportunity to shove the doctors out of the doors at back of the vehicle. The men hit the hood of the car behind them with a bone-crunching sound as the ambulance skidded off, leaving them behind to suffer.

“Oh my god, Jungeun, are you okay?” Haseul ran back over to her girlfriend, unstrapping her harnesses. “Don’t these fools know that I’m the only one allowed to put you in life-risking situations for sexual pleasure?” 

“✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* I feel sparks *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧” Jungeun muttered out, still feeling the aftershocks of being zapped by the defib.

“How the fuck did you do just that with your mouth?”

Not having an answer, Jungeun instead rolled off the hospital gurney and fell onto the floor, flopping harder than Kakao M’s business practices. With a fuckboy-equse waggle of her tongue, she hiccuped out, “Oh? You wanna see what I can do with my mouth?”

“Now I know you’ve lost your mind, thinking you can top…” Haseul shook her head with pity.

“Right.” Jungeun pouted in defeat, knowing that Haseul was right. She was starting to come back to her senses and remembered her rightful role in this life as Haseul’s personal hole. 

Her memory was especially jogged when Haseul started to straddle her right there on the ambulance floor. She lowered her voice and knelt down to whisper in Jungeun’s ear. “You know, I’m sure we have some time before the driver gets to the hospital and I get charged for attempted murder.”

“Spare coochie ma’am?” Jungeun cupped out her hands in front of her girlfriend. Haseul pretended to not hear due to secondhand embarrassment. 

Instead, Haseul told Jungeun to get on the gurney and close her eyes. After experiencing how full of surprises Haseul was in the past 24 hours, the thought of not knowing what was about to be done to her made Jungeun tremble in fear. But even fear itself couldn’t stop her from assuming her position as a natural bottom.

As she lay back on the hospital gurney, Jungeun felt Haseul do up the velcro straps that bound her arms to the surface, leaving the legs free for easy access and spreadability. She waited patiently, listening to Haseul search around the room for a new Homemade Sex Toy™ to get crafty with. Jungeun couldn’t help but wonder how many people have died on this very surface. It was a gurney after all so it was probable tha-

“Oh GOD!”

Jungeun’s train of thought was broken when she yelped at the feeling of cold metal against her clit. She looked down and saw Haseul, now sporting a white lab coat, reaching a black cord under her hospital gown and a stethoscope in both ears. 

“Don’t use the lord's name in vain.” Haseul deadpanned back. “And I told you to shut your eyes.” The look on Haseul’s face sent fear up Jungeun’s spine, causing her to obey eagerly. Haseul could literally hear the girl’s heartbeat speed up, rather not through her chest but via the pulsations through her clit. Haseul never knew her girlfriend’s clit had the potential to be so loud.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Haseul changed the cadence of her voice, speaking to Jungeun as if she was a patient in a walk in clinic (also as if she wasn’t currently touching her coochie with a piece of medical equipment).

Haseul knew how much Jungeun enjoyed roleplay, although they’d never had the opportunity to roleplay as a doctor and patient surrounded by actual medical equipment. Their unique environment definitely provided a few chances for Haseul to get creative. Eyes still shut, Jungeun quickly got into her character. “Well doctor, I’m feeling a little sick.”

“That you are.” Haseul mumbled to herself, removing the stethoscope from Jungeun’s clit and laying out a handful of tools on a nearby counter that she figured could be useful. Some of the items included a roll of medical tape, an oxygen mask, a cervical collar, a (hopefully clean) IV, and a thermometer. Haseul decided on starting off with the thermometer, seeing as it was the only object in front of her that she actually knew how to use. 

“Roll on your side.” Haseul instructed the younger girl who managed to do as she was told despite the restraints on her arms. She proceeded to uncap the thermometer and slathered the end of it with vaseline from a nearby container. “We should probably take your temperature first, considering you definitely seem pretty heated.”

Haseul stroked a hand over the curve of Jungeun’s pancake-shaped ass before lifting the flap of the hospital gown and exposing her cheeks. She proceeded to slide the thermometer inside her asshole with ease. Even though the contact was minimal, Jungeun still let out a moan at the feeling of the thin rubber shaft inside her tight hole. 

Haseul began to slowly pump the instrument inside of Jungeun, only to be met with more moans. Yeah, she was definitely sick alright. Sick in the head for liking this so much.

Suddenly, the vehicle came to a jerking stop and Haseul’s vaseline covered gloves couldn’t keep a tight enough grip on the other end of the thermometer, the entire thing accidentally getting pushed in and swallowed up inside Jungeun’s lubed up asshole. 

“What was that?” Jungeun shrieked, the fear in her voice prominent after experiencing what must’ve felt like the opposite of taking a shit.

“Shh! The driver might hear us!” Haseul ripped off a few inches of the medical tape and used it to tape Jungeun’s mouth shut. 

At this point, tears were streaming down Jungeun’s face as she felt each and every inch of the thermometer sliding easily up her ass. She knew Haseul liked it when she was loud but the tape over her mouth was making it hard to satisfy her.

Haseul leans in right next to her face and whispers in her ear. “Are you enjoying this?” she asks, pushing the thermometer in a different angle causing Jungeun to jolt.

"Mmph mphna mprh." Jungeun, strangely sounding like the Pyro from Team Fortress 2, attempting to say yes or yes but the tape masks her moans. 

Haseul lets out a chuckle and Jungeun barely manages to open her eyes to see an evil smile spread across Haseul’s face. She places her tongue on her face and begins to lick up her salty tears. Her tongue was hitting a little different today. A bit sloppier but soft at the same time. Her nose was ice cold every time it brushed against her cheek. Something wasn’t right. Jungeun opened her eyes.

“Janggun!” 

Jungeun’s thicc ass of a dog barks upon hearing its name. She lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes that she’s laying on the couch of her living room. She sits up to solidify that she’s not inside an ambulance strapped in on a gurney with a thermometer up her ass. 

“Oh, you're up.” Jungeun twists her neck towards the kitchen of their apartment. Haseul’s cheery voice brings warmth to Jungeun’s heart. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“Well… yeah, I guess so. How long was I out?”

Haseul dusts off her hands and makes her way to her girlfriend. “Just a few minutes while the cake was baking. Sounded like you had a nice dream.”

Jungeun laughs. “It was more like a nightmare. Well, you were there so it was a beautiful nightmare.”

“Okay, Beyoncé.” Haseul rolls her eyes. She grabs the nearest blanket and wraps it around Jungeun to make her very own Jungeun burrito. “I'm here now so you can relax about your nightmare.”

Jungeun rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and Haseul presses a kiss on her forehead. She's glad she has Haseul. Being wrapped in her arms tightly and knowing how much Haseul loves her makes her feel right at home. “Thanks, Haseul.” 

The feeling doesn't last long when Haseul gets up from the couch. Jungeun lets out a whimper. “The cake’s cooled down enough so I'll put the icing on and I'll be back as soon as possible.” With a quick peck to her cheek, Haseul rushes off to do the cooking by the book.

The kitchen is only a few feet away from the living room but Jungeun already misses her. “Fine.” Jungeun lays back down on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to come back and cuddle her. 

Haseul shuffles through the drawers of the kitchen. “Hey babe, do you know if we have any wooden spoons?”


	5. Chapter 5

one thousand kudos and we make another one.


End file.
